


Anorexia (Luke-centric)

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [5]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Sleep talking, Twins, jai is smarter than he looks, jai takes Care of luke, luke thinks he's fat, protective, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: Luke hasn't been eating, but Jai knows something is up. Read and find out if Jai will save Luke from the battle that is anorexia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Luke-centric one shot. Let me know how I did and what you thought in the comments. Also, if you have any requests, I am taking requests right now.

Trigger warning for eating disorders.

Luke sighed as he began his morning routine of once again stepping on the scale. He was just so fat in his eyes and he was really starting to disgust himself. 

It wasn't only the fact that he was fat that bothered him. He was just under so much stress in general. The fans just wanted more and more videos, and that meant a lot more editing on his part. No one else in the group could edit like he could, unless people wanted to visibly see Jai's crazy personality come to life in his editing.

Speaking of Jai, he was acting very strange. He kept sending Luke glances that seemed very knowing. He had also been keeping his distance for about a week now. Luke was terrified at the fact that knowing Jai, he probably had it all figured out. Jai was a lot smarter than he for credit for, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Luke was developing an eating disorder. 

He had been starving himself for a couple weeks now, but the numbers weren't dropping fast enough.

Luke decided to start going on early morning runs.

He had it planned perfectly. He'd been gone and back before any of the other boys woke up. Or at least that's how he expected it to go.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Jai's cold voice questioned from nowhere. Luke jumped at the sudden voice. He had just been getting ready to walk out the door for his morning run.

"I couldn't sleep. Just going out for a walk." Luke lied smoothly, but Jai didn't buy it. He knew Luke better than that. Luke couldn't lie to him.

"Really now? At 4:00 in the morning?" Jai questioned disbelievingly.

"Yup. What are you doing awake?" Luke countered. 

"I had a nightmare." Jai's eyes became glossy before he quickly looked down. Luke paused in his movements. Jai never admitted to having nightmares. He rarely even admitted to being sick. He was really insecure since he was technically the baby of the family, and he chose to turn away help whenever it was offered.

"You need to sleep Jai." Luke said firmly. Even if it was only by two minutes, he felt like a true older brother and could get very overprotective at times.

"Could say the same about you." Jai countered. "Do you think you could....never mind its stupid."

"What? Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"You don't have to...I shouldn't of said anything." Jai mumbled out, but Luke could tell it was what he truly wanted.

"Come on." He sighed, "let's get you in bed."

Jai nodded and both twins made their way into Jai's room. They got into bed and Luke wrapped his arms around his little brother. Suddenly, he felt Jai's hands get a death grip on his ribs. He gasped in shock at the pain from it.

"You're so skinny, Luke. I can even feel your ribs." Jai stated bluntly. Luke was in shock. He wasn't skinny at all. In fact, he felt like he needed to lose a lot of weight. "I can't lose you, Luke. I couldn't live without you. But, if you don't start eating again soon, then that's exactly what's going to happen. You're going to die, and then I'll be going with you."

"Jai, I eat plenty. Also, we may be twins but that doesn't mean our lives are connected." Luke corrected his twin.

"Wrong." Jai simply stated then went on, "About both things. I've been watching you, Luke. You play with your food and make it look like you're eating when really you're not. I'll admit you are a pretty good actor, because I never would have known a thing. You, however, talk in your sleep, and you admitted to starving yourself in whatever dream you were having. I decided to watch you and slowly put the pieces together."

"Jai, I....I can't eat. I'm too fat. I need to trim down some more, then I can start eating again."

"No." Jai said slowly. "You're not fat."

"But I am. I'm disgusted at the sight of how fat I am." Luke insisted.

"Look at it this way," Jai sighed, "We happen to be identical twins. So technically, our ideal weights are also identical."

"Sooo?" Luke didn't understand what Jai was getting at.

"Do You think I'm fat, Luke?" Jai suddenly questioned.

"Of course not. Your body is practically perfect!"

"You're thinner than me, yet you call yourself fat." Jai reasoned. Luke let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. It suddenly all made sense. "You're anorexic, Luke."

"No." Luke mumbled before the first tear fell. He couldn't be anorexic. He just couldn't.

"Hey, now, I'm here for you. I'll help you get better. That's what brothers are for, Luke."

"Thanks, Jai." Luke smiled before remembering something, "What was that other thing you said I was wrong about?"

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that." Jai chuckled nervously, "If you were to die today, I'd be absolutely LOST without you. I'd probably make it until tomorrow before I'd follow you."

"Jai, no!" Luke said sharply after realizing what Jai was implying.

"Well, if you get better then we won't even have to worry about that." 

"Idiot."

Luke was lucky to have Jai as his twin brother, and Jai would help him through this. He was certain it.


End file.
